Loving You Forever
by VenomSpitter
Summary: Eren has been sick for a whole week and Levi is worried. Also, Eren seems to hide something from Levi, but what could it be? AU, Levi x Eren, rated T for Levi's language.


Eren sighed when he looked at the clock. It was about 10:30. Levi was supposed to have been home hours ago. The fact Eren had been sick all week and couldn't do anything wasn't helping either. He took his phone off of the table beside him and texted Levi "Where are you?". He had never been at work this late before.

Levi sighed in his car. The traffic was full and moving slowly. Soon enough Levi got a text message and took out his phone. It was from Eren, and Levi texted him back "There are problems with the fucking traffic" and sent it. Levi groaned a cursed the whole traffic.

Eren didn't reply. He just waited for Levi to arrive at home. He laid on the bed, he was so lonely and bored, he wasn't allowed to get out of bed or even stand up for that matter, he knew if he tried, Levi would find out somehow so he did what he was told to do and stayed in bed.

An hour later, Levi got out of the traffic and drove quickly home. When he got home, he parked his car and got out, walking to his house's front door and opened it and walked in. Levi took his shoes off and sighed.

Eren hear the door and smiled brightly. He sat up and looked at the door hoping he would walk into his room. He hoped Levi didn't forget his medicine. He hoped Levi was alright as well and nothing happened.

Levi walked through the halls and walked to the bedroom's door and opened it. He saw Eren on the bed, smiling brightly. "Sorry if it took so long..the fucking traffic was a mess and I got your medicine", Levi said.

Eren smiled to him and sniffled a bit. "Thank you Levi!" he said very appreciative of Levi taking care of him. He wished Levi could've stayed home with him all day instead of going to work, but Eren knew he needed to work so he was fine with it.

Levi gave Eren a small smile and walked to him, sitting down on the bed and took out a small bag out of his jacket's pocket. Then he took a little box of medicine from the bag and opened the box, taking out a small pill. "Remember to drink too, Eren," Levi said and gave Eren the pill.

"He nodded and took the medicine. He actually hadn't drank much or eaten anything all day, but he was glad Levi didn't know that, however if he asked Eren wasn't going to lie to him because he was scared Levi might actually find out he lied and honestly Eren couldn't bring himself to lie to Levi.

"So, have you been in bed all the day? Did you drink plenty of water? Did you eat anything?" Levi questioned Eren. Levi really wished that he could be home everyday, but he had to work. He had to earn money to buy food and stuff for Eren and himself.

Eren sighed. "Yeah, I was. I drank some water, only to throw it up and no I didn't eat anything", he said quietly and looked down. He hoped Levi didn't get mad at him and yell at him for not eating. Eren brought his hands to his face and sneezed cutely, almost like a child.

Levi just sighed. "Why are you so cute?" Levi said and ruffled Eren's hair. "And you should really eat when you're sick..", Levi told Eren and gave a small kiss on Eren's forehead.

Eren smiled a bit glad Levi wasn't yelling at him. "I know, I was scared to eat anything though", he said quietly and looked back up at Levi. Eren was wearing a long sleeved shirt and the sleeves were much too long for him, which only made him look cuter.

Levi felt a little bit of blood coming from his nose and quickly covered his nose with his hand. "W-Well, I'm going to make some food for you and you can sleep if you want", the older male said and stood up.

"Alright", Eren said and laid down. He wondered what was wrong with Levi, why he suddenly covered his nose. He was just going to let it go. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Levi walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped the blood that came from his nose. After that, Levi washed his hands and began to cook an omelet for Eren. Few minutes later the omelet was ready and he placed it on a plate and grabbed a fork and a knife and placed them on the plate too. Then Levi walked to the bedroom and opened it. "Eren? The food is ready", Levi said and walked over to the bed, watching how Eren slept.

Eren woke up and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled. "Thank you", he said tiredly, even though he had no reason to be, he had been sleeping all day and now was apparently no different. He looked Levi after his sleepiness had left him.

Levi gave Eren the plate and yawned. "The damn work was too much and I'm tired as hell", Levi said and walked over to the wardrobe. He stripped from his work clothes and took his pajama pants, putting them on and putting his work clothes into the wardrobe. Then Levi walked to the bed, sitting down next to Eren. "Eat up", he said.

Eren nodded. He took one bite and immediately after he swallowed his hands went up to his mouth and he stood up going into the bathroom and threw up the little bit of food he actually ate. He leaned his back against the wall before leaning over the toilet again and throwing up pure blood.

Levi immediately ran into the bathroom and kneeled down next to Eren. "Something is wrong, Eren. We need to go to the hospital, if you are throwing up blood", Levi said worriedly and rubbed his hand against Eren's back.

Eren sighed and nodded. "I know, but... I don't want to go to the doctor", he said quietly. He had his reasons for hating hospitals and doctors in general, but he didn't want to tell anyone what they were, he'd prefer to keep them to himself.

"Eren, you know how worried I am and you need to get better", Levi said and planted a kiss on Eren's head.

"I know...", Eren said and looked down to his lap. He kind of had a secret he never told Levi and he wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon, but he knew the doctor would find out, so that meant Levi would find out.

"Eren, is there some reason that you are throwing out blood?" I need to know, I want you to get well soon. You know how much it bothers me at work that you are alone at home and you're sick?" Levi said and sighed. Levi had to call to work to get a few days or a week off from work, because he wanted to take care of Eren.

Eren shrugged. "I don't know. There isn't a reason I know of", he sighed. He wanted to stand up, but he felt way too weak to even try. He was probably going to have to deal with Levi finding out his secret. He hoped Levi wouldn't leave him for it.

Levi saw how weak Eren was and helped him to stand up. "If you know the reason, then tell me. If not, then we have to go and see the doctor", Levi said.

Eren nodded. "Then you're going to have to take me to the doctor", he said quietly and instantly regretting it. He didn't know why he was like this, but he knew something about himself he never told anyone, he wondered that's not what's making me sick is it?

Levi blinked. What was Eren saying? "I'll just call the doctor to come here. You're too weak to walk anywhere", Levi said and lifted Eren up in a bridal style, and walked out of the bathroom and walking over to the bed, placing Eren on the bed and pulling the covers on him. "You stay here while I call Hanji", Levi said. Levi didn't quite like Hanji, but she is the best doctor who Levi knows.

Eren nodded and sighed. The doctor would know and she'd tell Levi and Eren was terrified Levi would be disgusted with him and leave him forever and the Eren would be stuck alone, just as he feared ever since he began to date Levi.

Levi called Hanji to come over and she was very eager to come. Once she got here, she began to check Eren's health. An hour later Hanji told Levi something and left. Levi sighed and sat down next to Eren. "Eren, is there something you want to tell me? I won't get mad", Levi asked and looked at Eren.

Eren nodded and was about to begin crying. "Please promise me, you'll never leave me, no matter what!" he said tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He was so scared of Levi leaving him. He was about to cry over it. He didn't care about what he was, but he was so scared Levi would.

Levi was getting very worried now. "Eren, I will never leave you, so don't cry..", Levi said and cupped Eren's cheeks with his hands, wiping Eren's tears away with his thumbs and kissed Eren's forehead.

"I-I'm not a-a complete m-male. I d-don't have the male r-reproductive p-part", he said quietly and bit his lip nervously. He was trying not to cry, but he really couldn't stop, tears just kept pouring out of his eyes.

Levi was surprised. "And by that you mean..?" Levi asked. He was very confused about what Eren just said. Why would Levi leave Eren because of that? It's 100% sure that Levi will never leave Eren, because the shorter male loves Eren very much. Levi couldn't stand it that Eren was crying.

"I really don't know how else to say it", Eren said quietly. Eren was trying to say it another way, but how could he just say it. He didn't have one and that was that, he thought he was clear enough by saying 'reproductive part'.

"So you don't have a penis? And you thought that I'd leave you for that? Don't be so silly, Eren, I love you and I will never leave you", Levi said and wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him into a warm hug.

Eren nodded. He smiled slightly and hugged him back tightly. He felt so much better now that Levi knew everything about him and it made him so happy honestly. He wasn't hiding himself anymore. He was completely honest.

"And does that mean that you have a girl's...?" Levi asked, hoping that Eren knew what he was asking. Levi wasn't mad or anything, but he is still wondering, why Eren threw up blood?

Eren nodded quickly. It's not that he didn't expect Levi to have questions, he just wasn't expecting it at that moment. He didn't mind answering questions either. He hoped Levi didn't want to see it though...

"So if we do it then will you get pregnant?" Levi asked again. "And why did you throw up blood?" I'm still pretty curious about it", Levi added.

Eren nodded once again. "I don't know, that's what you called that girl for I thought", Eren said confused. What was she doing here if she didn't tell him that.

"Hanji just told me that Ishould ask you. That damn four-eyes, I'm sure that I saw her grinning like an idiot", Levi sighed. He didn't mind that Eren is a girl. It didn't bother Levi.

"Well, I don't know why she said that. I don't have any clue why it happened", Eren said truthfully. Eren kept thinking why it might've happened, but he honestly had no clue why it happened.

"Well, let's just talk later and get some sleep. As I already said, I'm tired as hell", Levi said and laid next to Eren in the bed, pulling the blanket over them. Then Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and fell asleep.

Eren smiled and nodded. "Alrighty, good night", Eren said still smiling and soon fell asleep happily in Levi's arms. He dreamt a very nice dream except Eren was a full male.

* * *

**Time-Skip**

Levi woke up and yawned. He lazily stood up and glanced at the clock. It was 15:45. Levi yawned again and looked at his lover, who was sleeping cutely. Then Levi leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Eren's lips and smiled at him.

Eren woke up and smiled. "Good mornin", Eren said with a smile plastered on his face. He was really happy Levi was still there and nothing seemed different between them, honestly he had expected Levi to have more questions.

"Morning. I'll go and make some food. Can you stand up?" Levi asked and stood up, but kept his eyes locked on Eren.

Eren shrugged. "I don't know", he said quietly. He felt like he could, but he was a bit too scared to try. He was still smiling glad Levi cared about him.

"You can lay in bed if you want", Levi said and walked to the window, moving the curtains aside to let the sun light the room.

"Okay!" Eren said and stayed laying down. He looked at Levi and asked "Do I have to eat anything?". He wasn't hungry nor did he want to throw up again.

"If you don't want to", Levi said and walked out of the bedroom, walking into the kitchen to make another omelet, but this time for himself. Levi won't force Eren to eat if he doesn't want to. Levi began to make the omelet and once he was done, he made himself some coffee. The shorter male ate quickly and drank his coffee. Then he washed the dishes and he poured some water into a water jug, which was for Eren. He walked back into the bedroom with the water jug. "I brought you some water", Levi said and placed the water jug on the nightstand.

Eren had fallen asleep once again. He wasn't even tired, he just seemed to fall asleep when he's bored or lonely, but he still felt slightly tired, probably because of his illness though.

"So you fell asleep, huh?" Levi chuckled and gave Eren a kiss on his nose. Then Levi changed into his normal clothes; loose jeans and a black shirt. Then he went into the bathroom and started to clean thing.

About an hour later Eren woke up and was smiling slightly. He sat up and looked around the room. He was bored, but didn't bother to get up. He was really lazy. He smiled when he saw Levi's phone no where around. He quickly got his off the table next to him and texted Levi, "Cuddles?".

Levi was now in the living room and just finished cleaning up the living room. Then he saw a light on his phone's screen and took a look at it. He got a message from Eren. He texted Eren back, "I'll be right there". And he walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and walked in. "I heard that someone wants to cuddle?" Levi asked with a smirk.

"Yes please!" Eren said happily. He smiled and opened his arms widely. He loved Levi more than he would ever know to be honest, no matter how many time Eren would tell him he never thought it would be enough!

Levi chuckled and walked over to the bed, climbing on it and wrapped his arms around Eren. "Brat, you sure do like cuddles, am I right?" Levi smiled at Eren and kissed him on the lips. Levi loved Eren so much that he will never let go of Eren.

Eren smiled and nodded before his lips were kissed. He kissed Levi back softly and sweetly. He never took kissing too far and he wasn't sure if he ever would either, it was usually really short and sweet.

Levi broke the kiss and hugged Eren tightly. "Eren, promise me that you will never leave me. I can't live without you.." Levi said with a little sadness in his voice.

"I promise I will never leave you", Eren said believing it completely. "I love you so much, if I ever left you it would be awful on both of us", Eren said smiling slightly.

"Yeah.. I love you too, Eren", Levi said and kissed Eren on his lips. "Do you want to do anything?" Levi asked?

"No, can't we just stay here and cuddle?" He asked smiling to Levi. He really prefered nothing else, it was the only thing Eren felt like he could do all the time.

Levi planted a kiss on Eren's forehead and smiled. "Yeah, if you really want to", Levi said and kissed Eren's lips. Levi is happy that he met Eren and he will never regret doing it. He loves Eren.

Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi tighter. "Yes I would like to just stay here", he said his smile not once disappearing from his face. He couldn't really help, but think about how absolutely perfect Levi was.

"When you were asleep, I called to work and I took a week off from work. Now I can spend more time with you", Levi said and caressed Eren's cheek with his hand.

Eren smiled. "That's fantastic!" Eren said happily and giggle a bit from being extremely ticklish just about everywhere on his body.

"You wanna know why I got a nosebleed earlier?" Levi asked. "Because of you. You were so cute, so I got a nosebleed", Levi said and smirked. Eren cannot be too cute to anyone except for Levi. Eren is only his, and no one can have him.

Eren looked at him. "I'm sorry", he stopped for a second and giggled again. "I don't know how my cuteness made you have a nosebleed, but thank you for saying it".

"You're only mine, Eren. Anyone who hurts you will have to deal with me", Levi growled and moved his face to Eren's neck, biting it softly. He kept his strong arms wrapped around Eren, not letting him go.

"Who would hurt me?" Eren asked quietly. He didn't know who would even try to hurt him, because if they knew they knew Levi would protect him and not let them, so why would someone even try to hurt Eren?

"You never know. There are different people out there", Levi said and left a hickey on Eren's neck. But really, if someone tries to hurt Eren, Levi will kill those bastards. Levi hates the fact that if Eren is hurt.

Eren looked at Levi. "They would hurt me for no reason, then?" he asked confused. Why would they do that? This really made no sense to Eren. He was really confused by it all.

"Just forget it all and let's continue to cuddle", Levi said and pulled Eren closer to his body.

"Alright, that's fine with me", Eren said and laid his head on Levi's chest.

Levi planted a kiss on Eren's head and smiled. He wished that this moment could last longer.

Eren kept his smile on his face. He was happy to be with Levi and no one else. He loved being alone with him more than anything.

"Eren, you know I love you?" Levi asked.

"Of course! I do!" Eren said looking at Levi.

"I'm really glad that I met you.." Levi said and smiled at Eren.

"I am too", Eren said happily.

"Eren, I know that this is a bit of sudden, but I want to live with you forever.. so.." Levi said and leaned over to the edge of the bed and opened the little drawer of the nightstand. He took out a small golden ring with a small diamond on it and leaned over to Eren. Levi locked his eyes on Eren. "Eren.." Levi said.

Eren smiled wider and was about to cry, before Levi could even finish his sentence Eren screamed "Yes!" as loud as he possibly could and hugged Levi so tightly. He began to cry a little bit.

Levi chuckled and hugged Eren back. Then he broke the hug and took Eren's hand. slipping the ring on Eren's finger. Then he kissed Eren on the lips with passion. "I love you, Eren".

Eren's crying never stopped. "I love you too Levi!" he said so happily.

"Let's get some sleep again, ok?" Levi asked Eren and kissed his neck and cheek.

Eren nodded and was still smiling. He was so happy in that moment, he didn't feel like anything could ruin it.

Levi still kept his arms wrapped around Eren and he fell quickly asleep.

Eren fell asleep as well.

* * *

**This is my first Levi x Eren fanfic, and I'm glad too. I met this very cool person on Omegle, her account on FanFiction is **_ladypinkdragon00_**. We met in the morning on Omegle, and we started to roleplay. She was Eren and I was Levi. In the beginning, I decided to do a fanfic of our roleplay. And here it is. Credits go to her ;3 So yeah, how did you like this? Now I have written two yaoi fanfics xD But anyway, reviews are welcome, especially from you, **_ladypinkdragon00_**. :)**


End file.
